


Right Down to a Science

by StaticWitch



Category: TAZ - Fandom, Taz podcast, The Adventure Zone podcast, the adventure zone
Genre: Allie X science, Canon Compliant, Fifty-year slowburn, Fluff, Love, Surprise Ending, blupjeans, slight angst, so much blupjeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticWitch/pseuds/StaticWitch
Summary: A look into the life of the biggest fifty-year slow burn romance. A small insider on some of the cycles and reactions we havent seen, up until a certain note had been left.





	Right Down to a Science

**Author's Note:**

> Yo,yo, Yo!
> 
> This is a bit of a long read btw! But anyway this Fic took me about three days to figure out and write. I wanted to try and match the lyrics to the scenes as best as possible. Allie X science is honestly such a bomb af song that should totally get checked out, if you got a sec! Anyway when I first heard this song I was struck with inspiration to wrote and suddenly all these ideas just flooded in. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think it’ll be much appreciated! I kept most of it Canon however I added some insides that we really didn’t get a solid chance to see. I genuinely enjoyed writing this and I hope y’all love reading it. Thank you sm!💕

_Think we can see Mercury_

_Following the light_

_Driving to the restaurant_

_While my lipstick dries_

It was their last remaining days at the Legato Conservatory, and nerves were high and on edge. Non-stop practice could be heard coming from the building, echoing outward as fingers clumsily hit wrong keys or a wrong string had been played. Exhaling loudly, Lup gripped her violin pressing it to her chin. They both knew the music by heart, they synced beautifully, however, last minute nerves seemed to kill anyone.

Opening her eyes after a few moments, Lup smiled at the focus on Barry’s face, a light blush crossing the skin of her cheeks. It wasn’t uncommon for either of them to sneak glances at one another discreetly however the focus that he had plastered to his face. Gods, he was amazing, Barry barely knew the piano when this cycle started. He learned such a beautifully complicated song in just a matter of months as she played beside him. Barry’s fingers gently grazed across the keys as they played, Lup let her eyes flutter shut as she moved slowly with her violin to the beat of the song. It was Barry’s turn to sneak a glance at the crush he’s had for almost half a century. His heart beat a little faster, a small goofy smile twitched onto the ends of his lips.

She was gorgeous.

The way her hair cascaded down the slender arch of her back, the way her fingers moves gently with the bow. Or even how each freckle had a special place on her face and shoulders… Lup had a beauty mark above her eye, opposite of Taako which Barry thought made it easier to tell them apart when they pulled the good ol’ twin swap. He watched how her ears twitched lightly or even how her face contorted into one of utter calmness once last-minute jitters ran away. They had today, tomorrow, and then the performance.

“Hey, Bear?” Lup’s voice echoed through the last notes of the song playing, her voice calm and soft, not like its normal confident and tough tone.

“Yeah, Lup?”

“You...we…” She frowned groaning when the right word wouldn’t form in her head. “We’re going to do fuckin’ amazing. You sound amazing, babe.” 

“As do you, Lup.”

Both of them were quiet as they packed away, smiles on their faces blush dusting their cheeks lightly. Two hearts aching for one another oblivious to the others own feelings.

_Yeah, we've got next to nothing_

_But nothing feels so right_

_As stumbling through the dark with you_

_Comets in the sky_

It was the night of the performance. Nerves were high for some as the crew left their small home that they called the Starblaster. Where...was Lup and Barry? Maybe getting some last minute practice in? They hadn’t been seen much by anyone this cycle. Magnus had been sitting back the entirety of that morning carving little ducks to give as his piece. It wasn’t great but it was the best he could do and he was proud.

Barry and Lup had done a quick rehearsal, effortlessly playing the song that they could play without the sheet music.

“We’ll do great out there, you know...I-I know nerves are high and fuckin going crazy but trust me. I-I think we’ll do great.“ Barry smiled lightly as he took Lup’s hand in his, her fingers lacing with his own. Both paused for a moment, words fading into nothingness for what seemed like another full century before she spoke up, clearing her throat and stepping back.

“Fuck yeah we will, my dude we’ll blow them outta the water.”

When their turn had happened, Lup and Barry quietly came to the stage as nothing but silhouettes. When the lights flashed on, centering over the two, Lup couldn’t see anything in the crowd. It was just bright lights and shadowed figures. The only thing she could make out were the shapes of her family all close together hands knit tight.

Barry swallowed hard and looked over to Lup, separating himself from her he sat down at the piano stand. Nobody could remember the last time Lup was this anxious. After three beats, they began. The song was so smooth and no keys or strings had been missed. Lup swayed to the song subconsciously as they played the composition.

As they played, their family realized just how profoundly Barry and Lup’s relationship had changed.

As the duet continued, Lup and Barry snuck a glance at one another their hearts racing. In the case of Barry and Lup? They fell deeply and truly in love. Lup realized she loved him during the robot cycle when he helped repair the vessel with the rambunctious spirit. Barry felt it when Lup consoled him during a difficult cycle and their professional wall dropped.

There were moments that made this love grow, throughout the constant research and practices. They worked tirelessly and that love grew with their work.

This performance is where that love that they cultivated quietly and cautiously over the last half-century truly bloomed.

_Baby, wherever we go_

_Breathe a little bit closer_

_Drive up, right into the storm_

_And fade into the night_

When the song had ended and Lup let her violin gently rest on her side, she felt Barry’s hand gently lace with her free hand. Taking their hands high in the air, Lup took an over-the-top dramatic bow with him, laughter filling the stage as the crowd clapped.

They never let their hands go, they continued to keep their fingers intertwined.

“Hey Barry..do you wanna go talk somewhere for a while?”

She continued to hold his hand, she felt Barry’s squeeze her own just lightly as the smile never left his face.

“Yeah...Yeah, I’d like that, Lup.“ 

And they never let go.

Lup and Barry continued to hold hands all the way to a large hill filled with multitudes of flowers. Laughing as they spoke, Lup couldn’t help but feel her face grow hotter from just sheer happiness. Before this mission, before anything. Taako was the only one she would let into her heart, and now she had Barry. She had her family, but most importantly? She let herself open up more than Lup ever thought she would. Plopping down onto the grass beside Barry, she shifted to lean her head against his shoulder eyes watching the horizon. They heard other performances in the distance but that didn’t matter right now.

Lifting her head when Barry spoke, Lup gave a crooked smile as she leaned a bit closer chuckling.

“That was the dumbest joke, that I’ve ever had the honor of hearing.” She snorted as Barry broke into laughter, foreheads pressed together.

On that hill?

They shared their first kiss.

The first of many small kisses that would be given to one another.

_We just know how_

_Holding me with tightness_

_A beautiful alliance_

_Windows roll down_

_Yeah, we got the timing_

_Right down to a science_

_Right down, yeah, right down to it_

_Right down to, right down to it_

_Right down_

_Right down to a science_

Things seemed to be alright for a while after that. The cycles were rough, no doubt about that. Once their time at the Legato had ended, Lup and Barry and talked about...becoming something a bit spooky.

It would benefit their family though.

Right?

Lup sat in the lab with Barry, shaking her leg papers scattered across the desk. Notes and memos within books were written and covered, everything was figured out. Right down to a science. Throwing a paper plane toward Barry, she snorted when it hit him in the corner just above his temple. When he rubbed the spot, Lup kicked herself off from her seat kissing the spot before pointing at the notes he had been writing.

“To become a Lich you need something powerful to anchor you. Memories of something to hold you stable, babe.“ She stated as Barry hummed in agreement.

They were going to have the best day ever, then Lup would have hers with Taako.

They did, somehow Barry figured out how to create fantasy fireworks. Having brought Lup out onto the plane during a day of shared meals, horrible jokes, and small makeouts, Barry grinned.

Once he was positive Lup was settled beside him, Barry pulled his wand out mumbling under his breath before flicking his wrist. A small colorful beam shot out before disappearing into the darkness, nothing had happened and then...color. Wild, gorgeous colors filled the sky with large booms and fizzles.

Lup’s eyes were wide in awe and shock, eyes reflecting what she had been seeing. Her hand lightly held Barry’s free hand as she leaned against him lightly continuing to watch the show.

“This is fucking baller babe...why didn’t you show me this shit sooner?”

“Then it wouldn't be a surprise to end our best day now would it?”

“Fair.“ She snorted, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. The night fell further as the lights eventually dimmed, leaving the two lovers to stare into the distance continuing their talk until late in the morning when they decided to finally rest.

_Sink beneath the surface while_

_Reaching for the stars_

_The world is out of focus like_

_All the passing cars_

_Breathing in the temperature_

_Filtered through your scarf_

_It's bigger than molecular_

Lup had her best day with her brother, her very heart. She was ready to do this, confident and well, needless to say, a tad excited as she held Taako’s hand tightly as they walked with Barry. Once a far enough distance where the rest of the birds wouldn’t find them for a while, the two took a breath.

Taako was horrified, to say the least, what if this all went to shit and he lost his sister in the process? Keeping his arms crossed in a ‘relaxed’ manner, his nails dug into the fabric of the IPRE jacket. A shaken smile was on his face as he watched his sister, the very meaning of his life stand atop the hill with Barry.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

“Are you?”

Words were exchanged that Taako couldn’t hear, his breathing was a tad quickened. Then he saw it, both of their bodies dropped into the grass with red electricity dangerously sparking from them. Two red robed specters rising from the fallen forms. Bolts of energy sparked and slammed around the grass just narrowly missing the two bodies. They were out of control for a moment, then two...and then Barry’s form looked over to Taako and slowly nodded before easing back down into his being.

Lup however? She didn’t budge and that made her brother's breath hitch, he took a small step forward before freezing once more, mouthing “Lulu?”

The specter continued to stare, however, nerves and anxiety straight up destroying the twin up until…

She fucking dabbed.

With tears welled up in his eyes (despite his refusal to blink and let them fall), a choked laugh escaped Taako’s lips as his sister’s spectral form fell calmly back into her body, both Barry and Lup sitting up moments later. Exchanging glances, their grins both shit eating and widespread across their features as they stood. Giving one another a loud high five, Lup turned to Taako running over and damn near tackling her brother into the ground. He was relieved, absolutely and utterly thankful to whatever god just made this shit okay. Taako felt an arm wrap around him and Lup as the three held close for a few moments, this worked. Everything was okay, it worked out.

They didn’t tell the group for a while, and that genuinely was the plan. The three of them figured that keeping it a secret for a little bit from the rest of the birds was a good idea. When they were on the Starblaster and it had taken to the sky, just idly floating by, Lup’s fingers twitched, curiosity brewing. Walking toward the railing she stood atop of it, turning to her family with a wide knowing grin as she threw a lazy wave with her hand as she fell back and off of the Starblaster.

Her spectral form rose quickly from where her body faded in the clouds a loud shriek like laugh was heard. Within those moments, she rose a hand sending a blast both phantasmal and resplendent toward the hunger. A tendril that plunged downward engulfed into bright red, pink, blue and orange hues as it twisted against Lup’s attack, a toothy grin never leaving the shadowed face.

_It's everything we are_

_Baby, wherever we go_

_Breathe a little bit closer_

“Okay, maybe blasting the hunger like that...wasn’t the best of ideas.” Lup said in a slight sing-song tone clapping her hands together as she looked at the others in front of her. She knew damn well she gave the other four birds a straight up heart attack from her little stunt there. Davenport wouldn’t let her live it down, but hey it was “fuckin’ lit” as Lup would quote.

Having taken a small break to help Taako in the kitchen, she hummed an old lullaby they both knew, both chiming in at the correct parts as spices and cutlery were tossed to the other.

Barry…

Well…

Barry wasn’t allowed in the kitchen to help them, it was more of a two-person show rather than a two and your boyfriend who can’t cook show. Lup and Barry late in the nights would find themselves taken from studying at times for personal late night snacks and meals when they undoubtedly pulled two all-nighters. Lup would tell him small recipes and in return, Barry would tell her the things he knew how to do. To her surprise, and well why he didn’t tell her cycles ago that he was good at baking was a mystery to her. Sitting on the counter she kicked her feet letting him take the reigns despite her wanting to correct when there was too much of something. It seemed to be a tweaked recipe however which made her kick her feet contented.

They shared many sweets together on the Starblaster, many memories were made that they would _never_ dare forget.

_Drive up, right into the storm_

_And fade into the night_

_We just know how_

The hunger started to take the plane that morning, the quiet calm morning turned to one of quick movements and fights. Lup and Barry were back to back fighting off what they could, arms outstretched they worked together. Lup glanced around at the others her ears ringing from the constant noises floating around her as Lucretia cast spell after spell to help send the thing back a bit so they’d have a better chance to get to the Starblaster.

Where was Merle? She didn’t see the dwarf literally anywhere. When Barry whipped her around quickly, he blocked an oncoming attack letting out a snort.

“Keep focus, babe. You almost got your ass handed to ya by the hunger.“ He teased, making Lup shake her head. She saw everyone else but the flower bearded dwarf, where in the seven hells????

He was in Parlay. He drove up right into the storm, sitting across from the very storm himself, John. A chess set sat between the two on the elongated table, the man's hands cupped behind his back as he walked shoes echoing as he walked. Picking up a chess piece, eyes scanned it the cracks in the mans face seemingly getting bigger as he spoke, voice monotone as always.

“Got a minute, Merle?”

They sat there for what seemed like hours on top of hours, the chess piece idly being moved between John’s fingers. There was a heavy weight above the two of them, almost as if it would crash down at any moment.

John listened to Merle speak, gaze never leaving the dwarf’s as he spoke, a few words echoing throughout the room. John had killed this man multiple times and yet? There was no hate. The words that resonated in the room, making the hunger’s ears ring were:

“At the end of the day, that’s all you got. Looking back at the joy you’ve had, found and given to other people. “ Their conversation continued, the seemingly heavy aura lifting ever so slightly as that conversation continued. The chess piece had been set down, John leaning forward in the chair his hands folded in front of him now. John knew the wonders and the horrors of this world, first hand. He gave Merle a handful of experiences of being instantly obliterated after only a few words.

When Merle decided to leave this conversation, he stood brows creased a smirk on his face.

“The next time we meet, you can look me in the eye and tell me you were _wrong_.” And with that? Merle said the final words.

“Kiss my ass, you sanctimonious _bastard_.“ John let a chuckle drip from his lips, he felt sad. Lifting a hand, he killed Merle like he did all the other times. No hesitation, no second thoughts..or did he have any?

When they were back on the Starblaster (after all had settled and things reset that is), Merle would speak of his conversations to the group. Lup was leaning against the chair Barry sat in, her arms crossed under her chest, Taako was seated beside Lucretia one leg crossed over the other. Magnus was beside Davenport who was turned in his seat, back to the wheel. Questions and theories were raised, small arguments lifting into the air that seemed to be immediately calmed.

They would defeat this.

_Holding me with tightness_

_A beautiful alliance_

Together in a tangle of limbs on one of the small beds in their room, Lup had this thing where she either stayed close to Taako or cuddled with Barry. Tonight seemed to be a Barry night. Laying sideways over his chest, Lup looked at one of her many notebooks scanning over the previous notes. She grew powerful in all sorts of arcane magic. She learned so much from these doomed planes and Lup couldn’t have been more grateful to learn what she did.

She felt Barry’s hand rub gentle circles on the small of her back as he talked away about their findings and the light’s movement. It hadn’t landed yet, however, there was an idea. An idea of seven artifacts that could be sought after, and possibly obtained. By splitting these into seven it would weaken the light and make it harder for those seeking to obtain them all.

“Lup, I’m saying when the Light lands maybe we can like...play god or something. Not like, actually be gods no thank you but if we make these artifacts and split them, there’s a strong possibility that they won't all be regained in one shot. They’ll be scattered across the lands and maybe it could hold the hunger back. “ there were theories strung out across the board, they had multiple options but was this the smartest? It could’ve been the only plausible option that they had.

_Windows roll down_

_Yeah, we got the timing_

_Right down to a science_

_Right down, yeah right down to it_

_Right down to, right down to it_

_Right down_

_Right down to a science_

The light had settled finally, it was time. It was time to regain the light and work with the relics they made. They would split the light and place it into each relic and then hide them away so they could be sought after but hopefully never reclaimed.

When the group revealed what each person had made, they tracked down the light managing to reclaim it after much of a struggle. They found the perfect timing, they did it.

Looking at each of their relics, Lup had a small sense of unease twist in her stomach. Though this was a lingering feeling when the suggestion was even given, everyone including herself were on board with this. But what if something truly went wrong?

Putting their hands in a circle, Lup glanced at her family a smile on her face as she looked at each person in her little family. A promise was made and kept. Their family would never break up, after a joke broke the seriousness giggles could be heard left and right. These relics were made, right down to a science. The Seven Birds would protect everyone, they swore on it.

_Something 'bout the way we ride_

_I think we might be in our prime_

_We're brighter than a socialite in the dark_

_Something 'bout the way we ride_

_I think we might be in our prime_

It was late, having fallen asleep in the bed with Taako, clothing sprawled across the room from the two of them attempting to find a missing shirt. (that they assume Lucretia or Magnus took. Let’s be real, one person's hoodie or shirt is probably everyone's after a hundred years.) Lup looked at her brother giving a small weak smile.

It had been a bit of time after they had separated the relics into different areas but…her Phoenix Fire Gauntlet had already been recovered. There were already recordings of glassings happening in different areas, and she had to put a stop to it. She had to make sure it would never be recovered. Letting Taako’s hand go, she felt him stir, brows creasing slightly as he readjusted to get comfortable.

Taako didn’t sleep often but when he did he was like a stone (snort, get it? Ba dum tsh). Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Lup got up and grabbed her IPRE jacket slipping it over her shoulders, fastening the buttons as she leaned over and kissed her brother’s cheek. Earlier that day, he made her laugh to the point of tears in attempts to cheer her up, she was so blessed to have him with her. Gods, her brother was her heart.

“Sleep tight, doofus. I’ll be back soon.” She whispered. Shutting the door to his room behind her, Lup made her way down to her and Barry’s room. He had been snuggling a pillow the blanket kicked onto the floor his glasses on the nightstand. Snorting, Lup covered her mouth with her hand as she walked in. Leaning forward she placed a gentle kiss to his lips which made him smile subconsciously.

“I love you, Barry Bluejeans. See you later, nerd.” Lup intended to keep that promise, a promise to be back soon. She just couldn’t let this keep happening, she had contact with another dwarf called Cyrus, she would just have to wait out this final fight and then she could grab her creation and hide it for once and all.

Walking down the hallway silently, she silently bid a goodbye to everyone, she paused at Lucretia’s door where it was cracked open slightly. Why was she up at this hour? Peeking in, she saw the young woman writing in her books, Fischer floating in the tank letting out soft hums now and again. Lup could swear she saw tears welling up in the eighteen-year-old’s eyes. She watched Lucretia tear a page out which was utterly unlike her. It took everything in her willpower to step back and not ask, Lup had something she needed to accomplish that was her priority. Slipping away from the door Lup made her way into the kitchen grabbing a pen and paper, she left a simple note. A that promise she intended to keep.

“Back Soon 💋”

_We're brighter than a socialite in the dark_

_We just know how_

_Holding me with tightness_

_A beautiful alliance_

_Windows roll down_

_Yeah, we've got the timing_

_Right down to a science_

_Right down to a science_

“Mmm…has anyone seen Lulu?” Taako would chime in first when the morning had come. She wasn’t in her own room, nor Barry’s or his own. She wasn’t in the lab, or Lucretia’s room gossiping. That's when he walked into the kitchen, he saw Barry holding the note in his hands eyes wide in disbelief.

Taako peered over his shoulder, face going lack of color as he swallowed. Where was she going? What did back soon mean? She better be back soon! Emotions and thoughts tried their damndest to process themselves as Taako stared at the note, a knot in his stomach as he sucked a breath.

“Back soon.” He repeated quietly in unison with Barry who shared a glance. After a bit over a week of searching and endless research, Taako stepped out onto the deck of the Starblaster, seeing Barry hunched over with his head in his hands. This wasn’t like Lup, she should’ve been back already! Concern crossed his features, as Barry let out a heavy sigh.

“There’s a bunch of arcane energy coming from a dungeon near the Felicity Wilds. I was going to check that out tonight if you want to come with.” Taako heard it in Barry’s tone, he sounded so, so tired and worried. Panic was clear in his expression because of the time that had passed and she didn’t return. Taako was worried and, needless to say, terrified. Taako questioned how close the arcane energy is to the last glassing in which Barry would reply, pointing on the map where it was. That seemed like as good of a place as any, Taako gave a hopeful smile as he cleared his throat. His head hurt slightly, it felt as if something was creeping up on him but he couldn’t place it. His ears twitched slightly almost as if he heard static.

“I can go down and cast around while you start talking to folks. Maybe that’ll get us somewhere..” He offered watching Barry let out a heavy sigh as he looked down at the map once more. There was a photo of Lup, him, and Taako clipped to it as he took a deep breath, staring at the map and the photo for a moment. A beautiful alliance, something was happening.

He hated to say it. And he sure as fuck didn’t want to.

“Taako...what if she’s just gone?”

The elf paused, disbelief and a twinge of offense on his face before his expression fell. Why...was he out here? What brought him out here in the first place and who was this man talking about? Turning to face Barry with a confused expression, a single tear slipped down the blonde’s tan freckled skin.

“Who?”


End file.
